


Is Tommy Mcmurtry sexually attracted to Pumpkins ?

by Anonymous



Category: Liberty Baptist Church, Pumpkin Posse, Tommy Mcmurtry, church - Fandom, pastor Tommy mcmurtry - Fandom
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Sexual Attraction to Pumpkins, Tentacles, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I'm not saying Pastor Tommy Mcmurtry of Liberty Baptist Church is sexually attracted to pumpkins ... I'm just saying we don't really know.....Maybe we should ask him?





	Is Tommy Mcmurtry sexually attracted to Pumpkins ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! i was bored and this is my first ever fic, but its crack so that doesn't matter lol. We need to add more to google so that Pumpkin Posse rises above all.  
> If you found this fic then your probably already know about the NIFB. The NIFB advocates for the death penalty to all gsrm (gender sexual romantic minorities , also known as lgbt+) to combat this and to learn more, follow the links.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yIaWzQpJGro  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_p-P6wPy5wQ  
> https://www.tommymcmurtry.com/ -this last one is not associated with Pastor Tommy Mcmurtry or the Liberty Baptist Church

 

" I'm not saying  **Pastor Tommy Mcmurtry of Liberty Baptist Church is sexually attracted to pumpkins** ...  _ I'm just saying we don't really know _ . " 

 Tommy paused for a minute, and just barely suppressed his urge to throw the computer. Why was he seeing this everywhere?  _ Why was he so frustrated?? _

 

He heard a couple pings from his phone and tried to ignore it.  **_Tried_ ** but that first fatal text crashed back to mind... 

" Tommy Mcmurtry, are you sexually attracted to pumpkins?  I'm asking for a friend". 

The first time Tommy read it he was baffled and flustered. He felt hot in a way he never had before. He'd never thought restricting his sexual urges could be this hard.

Another ding brought him back,and he grumbled as he finally decided he'd check it one last time before bed. The message was a link, with just his name on it? He clicked on it  [ https://www.tommymcmurtry.com/ ](https://www.tommymcmurtry.com/)  as he went to lay down. He tripped when the page loaded and all he could see were. . .

**Pumpkins**

Pumpkinoids, He found himself scrolling thru what seemed to be hundreds of provocative pumpkin people, and he couldn't stop. He really, really needed to though. Because he was getting hard, at an embarrassing rate. And before he could stop himself he found his hand slipping down his pants.

He closed his eyes and groaned. He felt something smooth crawling up his body. He sighed and continued to stroke himself. Then he felt something move under his chin. He opened his eyes and yelled, but was quickly muffled by vines. An orange glow emitted from the carved figure in front of Tommy, its head tilted in a way that he took as a taunt. But he didn’t have much time to think about it before a large vine forced his hands to either side of Tommy. 

He realized that to anyone else this would be terrifying, but he couldn’t help feeling excited. He had never been laid before (cults are a cockblock) and as a big figure of the church that what a good thing. But fuck if he’d pass this up. Who would find out about it anyway?

So he didn’t protest when he felt the vines swiffle swift around his cock. The leaves chaffed and he could feel tears of arousal and pain fall down his cheek. He didn’t care. Tommy tried humping up into the swiffle but vines wrapped tighter around him and he keened. Everything around him was fuzzy, but the vines stopped him from cumming. He tried looking into the eyes of the Jack O’Lantern but it wouldn’t move. The pumpkin grew closer, then Tommy felt it bring his head up with vines as he mock-kissed the thing. 

It was sticky, smelly, and gross but so was Tommy. So he didn’t complain, and groaned again as it jack’ed him off. He found himself losing focus and closed his eyes. He could only groan with every movement. Vines moved all around him and he suddenly found himself desperate. 

The pumpkin realizes this and suddenly Tommy feels sticky hot all around his cock. The vines allow him to thrust up a few times before he feels everything go hot. He slumps down as vines slide off him. As Tommy’s dick slides out of  Jack O’s Mouth he feels the stick of pumpkin guts, seeds, and his own seed.

He hangs on to the pumpkin’s largest vine, hoping it won't leave him in the morning. It was a pretty good fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> side effects may include  
> :eye burning  
> :eye burning  
> :eye burning
> 
> Treatments?  
> none- goodluck
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't harass anyone or send this to Tommy Mcmurtry/the church. This is just a crack/joke fic


End file.
